


Wrong Place, Wrong Time

by BrownieFox



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BS reasons for this to work out, Gen, Time Travel, but are to come, crossover man i love em, geez the summary sucks, i'll add the realtionships as they come, i'll update it later, most characters haven't show up yet :P
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieFox/pseuds/BrownieFox
Summary: After an incident with some tampered-with thirium, Hank and Connor find themselves far from home.





	1. Chapter 1

_ Model RK800 _

_ Serial#: 313 248 317 - 51 _

 

_ Loading OS… _

 

_ System Initialization… _

_Analyzing Biocomponents…_ _OK_

 _Initializing Biosensors…_ _OK_

 _Initializing AI Engine…_ _OK_

 

_ Memory Status… _

_All Systems_ _OK_

 

_ Ready _

 

Connor blinked as the world came back to him. He had been… shut down? It would seem he was also lying down on the ground, harsh concrete that wouldn’t be terribly comfortable for a human to lie on. As he stood up, Connor accessed his memory, recalling the events that had happened most recently. He had been on a case with Hank. Somebody had been stealing thirium, and the two had been sent to investigate. There had been a 82% chance it would lead them to the source of a Red Ice drug ring. 

When they had entered the room where Connor had sensed a large amount of thirium, there had been so much Blue, all of it emitting so much energy. Yes. That must’ve been what had caused Connor to shut down, the overload of energy. It was a shame, the Blue had corrupted that part of the memory, leaving Connor with no clue as to even what the room had looked like. 

Connor’s eyes twitched as he reached out to one of the CyberLife satellites and took the time to look around, trying to figure out where he was. He was in a rather filthy alleyway, but it didn’t give him much clue as to how far he was from his last location. Lying next to where Connor had been was Hank, and an emotion gently made its way through him. Relief? 

 

_ Relief -  _ _ a feeling of reassurance and relaxation following release from anxiety or distress. _

 

Connor supposed it could be relief. It definitely felt much different from the other emotion he currently felt as a few notifications popped up into the edges of his vision. Even just one CyberLife satellite being down or unable to be found was rare. For none to show up was unheard of. Frustration? Yes, frustration seemed to be the right emotion for this. He reached out to another satellite, mouth flinching into a small smile at how easily he was able to rip through any firewalls it had and make a connection. The processing power of it was nowhere near the CyberLife satellites, in fact it was almost worryingly slow, but Connor decided that finding a better and faster satellite could be a secondary priority. For now it was just comforting to have that asset there. It was important to make sure Hank was okay.

Indeed, Hank was in more or less the same condition as when Connor had last seen him. There was a faint energy coming off of him, not dissimilar to the the last thing Connor had felt before shutting down. Connor knelt down closer, analyzing it.

 

_ Unknown Substance Residual Energy _

_ Known elements: thirium _

_ 1 unknown element _

 

Connor frowned. He was always very careful to keep his database up to date. Nonetheless, it could wait. Connor shook the lieutenant's shoulder, gently and first, and then with more force when that didn’t get much more of a reaction than a groan.

“Hank,” Connor said, gave the man one more good shake, and this one seemed to take as Hank’s eyes fluttered open, a groan escaping his mouth as he struggled to get his bearings. Connor stayed off to the side as Hank fumbled around, making confused noises upon seeing their surroundings. 

“Connor?” Hank rubbed his face. “Where are we?”

Connor reached out to the weak satellite, going through the effortless task of checking his position on the globe. Even as confusion streaked through him, he rattled off their location.

“Manhattan, New York, United States of America.”

“What?! No, don’t tell me again.”  Hank was sitting now, cutting Connor off when the android opened his mouth up, ready to rattle off their location again and considering going into more specifics, such as longitude and latitude. “How is that even possible?”

“Perhaps the energy we encountered had the power to send us here.” Connor suggested. He knew of nothing that could do that, but there was that unknown element. 

“Can you tell the precinct we’re going to be a while getting back?” Hank groaned, now climbing to his feet.

“Of course.” Connor’s eyes fluttered as he linked up to the precinct’s phone. “This is Sergeant Connor and Lieutenant Hank Anderson reporting in. After investigating the possible stolen thirium, we have found ourselves oddly displaced in New York. We respectfully request time to travel back to Detroit.”

_ “Uh… who is this?”  _ The voice flittered into Connor’s head, one he didn’t recognize.

“Sergeant Connor, Model RK800, and Lieutenant Hank Anderson.” Connor replied, a small frown forming.

_ “Is this some kind of prank call? Listen, kid, we have important things to focus on, alright? Why don’t you mess with somebody else today.” _

“Sir-” Connor started, but the officer had already hung up. 

“What was that?” Hank asked, clearly taking note of the yellow-red of Connor’s LED. Connor didn’t respond right away, systems working overtime on a theory that wasn’t sitting quite right with him.

“Something is wrong.” Connor said, reached out to the satellite again. Date and time were always so easy and simple, and of course Connor had it built into him, but something told him it’d be a better idea to check it against an outside source. 

 

_ Level of Stress: 79% _

_ Warning: Stress Level Abnormally High _

 

“Connor,” Hank sounded worried, but Connor didn’t pay him too much attention, focused on what every single source was telling him. He knew that he should be cold, focused on the facts, but the part of him that was so openly at at times terribly deviant didn’t want to accept such odd and impossible circumstances. Almost desperately, Connor broke into another satellite, only to find the same information being thrown at him.

 

_ Level of Stress: 85% _

_ Warning: Stress Level Abnormally High _

 

“Connor!” Hank barked, grabbing Connor’s shoulders and shaking him. Connor blinked, backing out of the thousands of sites and references and hundreds of satellites he’d been linking up to. He needed to calm down. This issue, they would deal with it, they had to.

“Hank, the date is currently September 14, 2014.” 

Before Hank could respond to that, they both turned as a woman entered the alleyway. Connor brow furrowed as he attempted to scan her face and was once again reminded he wasn’t linked up to the CyberLife database anymore. He ran her face through a quick internet reference and stepped in front of Hank. 

 

_ Natasha Romanov _

_ Code Name: Black Widow _

_ Former Russian Spy _

_ Former Agent of Shield _

_ Current Member of the Avenger Initiative _

_ Danger Level: Extreme _

 

“Lieutenant, run.” Connor ordered, quickly calculating the best way to deal with the threat. 

“Who is she?” Hank asked, drawing his gun.

“I just want to talk.” The woman said, taking a step forward, and Connor yanked the gun out of Hank’s hands, pointing it at Romanov.

“Lieutenant, I can deal with her, just get out of here.” Connor repeated. Romanov didn’t take another step forward, but her eyes did flicker upward in a way that made Connor narrow his eyes. 

An arrow lodged into the ground between Connor and Hank, and Connor acted immediately, without almost any thought. Irrational, he would later think, as if he had taken the time perhaps he would’ve found a better solution. As it was, Connor rammed into Hank’s side, forcing the man to stumble away from the arrow. A second later the arrow sparked before sending up a field of electricity around it.

“Run!” Connor managed to shout out before his jaw locked up. Androids couldn’t feel pain, but sensation he felt was most definitely unpleasant.

 

_ Warning! Warning! _

_ Extreme Voltage! _

_ Possibility of Damage: 57% _

_ Emergency Shutdown In Progress _

_ Time Until Wake Up Protocol: 30 Minutes _

 

oOo

 

Hank swore as he watched drop Connor to the ground like a puppet after its strings were cut. His head landed so that he was facing the detective, LED a fixed, softly pulsing blue and eyes unseeing. 

“If you could just come quietly, we just have some questions-” The woman took a step forward, and Connor’s last word rang through the cop’s head. God he was going to regret this, but Connor was a capable android, and both of them getting caught by whoever these people were, in the wrong place, in the wrong time.

“Like Hell I will!” 

Hank took off running in the other direction.


	2. Robo Man

“You found a _what?”_ Tony said into the communicator, sitting up from his leaning position at his work desk.

 _“A robot”_ Natasha repeated. _“It was up and talking earlier, but Clint’s shock arrow seems to have turned it off or something. We’re bringing him back to the tower right now.”_

“Well, send me some pictures!” Tony all but demanded. A few moments later the pictures of a rather ordinary looking man popped onto Tony’s screen. He was almost disappointed, he had hoped to find something more… robotic. Sure, a robot looking so human was truly a testament to how well made it was, but where was the fun in a boring looking robot? The only thing non-human about its appearance was a small blue circle on the side of its head.

 _“It’s surprisingly light.”_ Natasha commented. _“There was a man with him, I’m not sure if he was a robot too or not. He got away. I considered giving chase, but decided it was best to make sure this one didn’t turn back on while we were gone and risk losing both.”_

“Good call.” Tony commented. “I’ll see you two soon.”

He slowly made his way down to the bottom of the tower. It was early in the morning, but Banner was already awake and running some tests on some new invention he was working on. Steve was undoubtedly awake as well, but he preferred to go on runs, especially now that he had company in the form of Sam. Really, nobody in the tower ever slept long. It probably had a lot to do with all of them having at least some kind of ptsd, but most of them had also just accepted the tried and true practice of ‘ignore your problems and pile them all up one future you’.

Tony was able to get to ground level in time for Natasha and Clint to walk in, Natasha carrying the supposed robot in her arms. As the three of them piled into the elevator to get the machine to Tony’s lab, tony took the time to inspect it curiously. Despite it’s humanoid appearance, its skin was smooth and cool to the touch. The robot didn’t so much as twitch at the touch, blank stare, looking towards nothing. It was almost unsettling, like the robot was a real person, and that real person was real dead.

“It didn’t struggle or anything? You didn’t get to see what it was capable of?” Tony asked as they walked into his lab and he cleared off a table for the robot to be placed on.

“It was capable of holding a gun. We didn’t give it a chance to shoot.” Clint replied. “It seemed more concerned with its friend. He called him Lieutenant.”

“I feel it’s relatively safe to say the other was human, possibly the one in charge of the is robot.” Natasha put in. “The Lieutenant didn’t have the little circle on the side of his head.”

“Interesting.” Tony hummed, looking at the little circle. “Well, let’s get this baby scanned and see what we can learn.”

The robot… saying it was complex was an understatement. Along with wires, an odd substance ran through it almost like blood, even pumped by a heart-like machine on the left side of its chest. Tony could only imagine the processing power it had, the technology that made up its ‘brain’ nearly too complex and above even Tony’s understanding.

“Hey Bruce, you’re going to want to check this out.” Tony said into a comm unit connected to Bruce’s lab. He knew the other wasn’t too fond of being interrupted, but he was sure the other would be just as curious as he was at this odd find. Shortly after he had started scanning, Natasha and Clint had both left, Clint to catch up on some sleep and Natasha to see if she could find the Lieutenant guy. Then, away from the speaker and over the robot, Tony mumbled to himself, “Now how can I get some of that fluid out of you.”

As he rummaged through his supplies, wondering if he had a needle strong enough to pierce the robot’s arm, he heard movement behind him. He turned around, expecting it to be Bruce, and was surprised to find the robot now sitting up, staring at Tony. Its head cocked slightly to the side, the blue little circle changing to yellow.

And the lights in the room went out.

“What the- JARVIS, what’s going on?!” Tony demanded. In the darkness he could still see the robot’s head-light, and he could see that the robot was quickly making its way to the elevator. “Don’t let it escape!”

_“Sir, there seems to be something interfering with my programs.”_

JARVIS’ voice crackled over the intercom.

“Can you stop it?!” Tony demanded, running after the robot as best he could in the dark. It seemed to be stopped at the elevator.

 _“Working on measures to expel its commands from my system right away, sir.”_ JARVIS responded. The lights turned back on the room and Tony could see the robot clearly again. Its hand was up against the elevator button, the skin that was once there gone and replaced by a white, much more robotic-looking hand.

“Hey! Stop!” Tony demanaded. The robot spun around, eyes dancing around the room at an unreal speed before it ran at Tony, grabbing him around the waist and swing him into a table. Tony took a second to get back to his feet, and by then the robot was back at the elevator. There was a little *ding* signalling that it had arrived on their floor and Tony quickly ran back over. But, to his surprise, out of it stepped Steve, shield in his hands. The robot stepped away from the elevator, far enough back that it could see both men at the same time. It knocked over a table before running at Tony again, this time sliding down just before he reached the hero and grabbing one of his legs, pulling it out from under him and causing Tony to nearly fall on his face. Steve stayed in front of the elevator and Tony looked up in time to see the robot attempt to dodge past the super soldier. Steve was able to get a punch to it’s stomach, and thought it was a robot it doubled over, a hand over its abdomen. Tony’s hand reached out and grabbed a gun that had been on one of the previously non-knocked over tables and grabbed it.

“Stay where you are!” Tony shouted, getting back to his feet for the second time now. “Or I’ll shoot.”

The robot looked between the two men again, the circle on the side of its head flashing from yellow to red briefly before returning to yellow. Face cold and emotionless, it slowly eased out of its defensive position and straightened, hands raised into the air.

“Cap, can you put some cuffs on it?” The circle flickered red again as Steve grabbed a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket and walked behind the robot. Thank whatever deity was watching that Cap had come prepared. Likely JARVIS’ doing, that wonderful AI. It didn’t flinch as Steve grabbed its arms and brought them behind its back, clipping the cuffs on. “Alright, looks like we’re going to need to keep it in a holding cell.”

“And when were you planning to share with the team that you’d found a crazy robot?” Steve asked as went to the elevator.

“Nat and Clint already know, and I was planning to tell Banner soon.” Speak of the devil. It would seem that said man had finally finished up whatever had prevented him from coming up immediately, as when the elevator doors opened gain, Bruce was inside.

“Yeah To- who’s he?” Bruce nearly took a step forward, stopping short upon seeing that there were three people blocking his way forward.

“It’s a robot.” Tony replied, excitement in his voice. “We need to take it down to the holding cells though.”

“It looks so humanoid.” Bruce observed, making room for the other three and looking at the robot. The robot’s eyes flickered over to Bruce, but other than that it didn’t react. The circle was still yellow. Tony took out his phone, showing his fellow scientist what he had found out about the robot so far. When the mentioned wanting the to get the strange substance out of it for further examination, it did flinch a bit, and Tony raised an eyebrow.

“You’re not very talkative, are you.” Tony commented.

“You haven’t given me much reason to talk.” All three men stared at the robot. There was no metallic rumble or buzz. It sounded completely human.

“Well, now that you are, have anything to say for yourself.” The robot tilted his head to the side.

“I’m not an it. I am a he/him. I am Connor.”

Huh.

“Well then, Connor, want to tell us about yourself?” Tony asked.

“Nope.” And with that, the age old question of ‘is a robot capable of doing a shit eating grin’ was put to rest with a definite ‘yes’ before the robot’s face became blank again, staring forward.

 _“I must ask you to stop doing that.”_ JARVIS said. Tony frowned.

“Stop doing what?”

 _“Not you. Him. He keeps trying to control the elevator.”_ Connor’s face gave nothing away. Tony eyed the robot. Sounded like he was going to be a hassle to keep under control. But there was still so much more they could learn about him, not to mention finding out how he was connected to the energy spike that had led them to his location.

“Tony, we should really talk about the best way to move forward with this with the others.” Steven suggested as they reached the holding black floor. Tony sighed dramatically.

“Fine. Let’s make it fast though, I just can’t wait to find out what this thing is made of.” The circle was red again. And stayed red. Tony raised an eyebrow, wondering what it was about the robot that decided what color the circle way. Hopefully it didn’t mean it was about to blow up in their face though.

It entered the cell and gave them no trouble, but as Steve took off the the handcuffs it spun around, punching the super soldier in the face and making a break for the door. Steve grabbed the robot’s arm and effortlessly flung him to the other side of the room, the robot’s arm hitting the wall with a sickening *thwack* that made Tony flinch as Steve quickly left the cell, closing the door behind him. He watched as the robot stood back up, stared off into space for a moment, and then closed his eyes, the red circle fading into a nearly pulsing blue like it had been before.

“Alright, assemble the Avengers so I can just start testing what we may be up against.”

 

oOo

 

_Model RK200_

_Serial#: 684 842 971_

 

_Loading OS…_

 

_System Initialization…_

_Analyzing Biocomponents…_ _OK_

 _Initializing Biosensors…_ _OK_

 _Initializing AI Engine…_ _OK_

 

_Memory Status…_

_All Systems_ _OK_

 

_Ready_

 

Markus sat up, looking around and taking in his surroundings. It would seem it was night, though his last memory showed it being noon. He frowned, brow creased as he tried to remember the last thing that had happened. He had been in New Jericho, setting up temporary living arrangements with an android family that had decided to see if Detroit was safe again for themselves and whether or not the city agreed with them. Markus had remembered helping them out before Jericho was attacked, helping them get passports. Another android had entered the room, had thrown something and then ran out. There had been… Blue. Yes, Markus could clearly remember an overwhelming amount of Blue with an even more overwhelming amount of energy.

Now, the AX400, TR400, and YK500 were on the ground near him, seemingly temporarily shut down like he had been moment before. To his other side Markus was relieved to see North and Josh as well. He looked over all of them, seeing they were all set to automatically power back soon, and started to look at where they were. It seemed to a park, though not one that Markus recognized.

It looked like he wouldn’t be able to make it to dinner with Leo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay. i'll be honest. I was too lazy to proof read this. if you find any errors, please tell me and i'll do my best to quickly correct them :)  
> usually i wouldn't post two chapters in one day, but the first one was more like a prologue so here's another! i have a vague idea of what i'm doing, but in a large and more accurate sense i have no idea what i'm doing with this help


	3. Chapter 3

“So he’s just been… standing there?”

“Apparently.”

The entirety of the Avengers were crowded before the robot - Connor’s - holding cell. They had all met up, discussed what to do, and had decided to watch the robot and see if it was hostile, perhaps attempt more conversation with it and find out how sentient it was. Just because it looked fancy didn’t mean it was smart. How much of it was machine and how much of it was ‘alive’.

“I want to try talking to him.” Steve spoke up. Tony slowly turned to look at the man, a look of absolute bafflement on his face.

“Steve, he tried to attack you earlier.” Tony pointed out.

“That doesn’t mean he’s evil. He was probably just scared after waking up in a place he didn’t know.” Steve defended the robot.

“Whatever, if he shoots lasers at you, you only have yourself to blame.”

Steve entered the cell, holding his shield at his side as he approached Connor. Connor didn’t seem to register his presence, and the LED on the side of his head remained pulsing blue.

“Connor, we’d like to talk to you.” Steve slowly stepped closer, and he could almost feel the eyes of his teammates on him. Still no reaction from the robot. Steve reached out and cautiously touched Connor, barely brushing him. The robot remained still as a statue. Steve frowned, making his way around Connor, seeing if perhaps the robot had an on and off switch he’d accidentally hit when he’d thrown Connor against the wall earlier.

He kinda wanted to apologize for that, but right now it would literally fall on deaf ears. As Steve examined the robot, he raised his eyebrows at a clump of darker-looking fabric around his right elbow.

“Hey, I’m going to check this out.” Steve said, at least feeling better for warning the machine before touching it. His finger came away damp and blue. “Tony, you may want to check this out.”

“What is it?” The robot still didn’t move as the billionaire entered. Steve held up his hand.

“It’s bleeding.”

“Bleeding?” Tony squatted down next to Steve, staring at the sleeve and reaching out to poke it himself. “A robot that bleeds. You don’t see that everyday. Cap, help me get its jacket off.”

“Wha- Tony, wouldn’t that be a breach in privacy?” Steve squawked. Tony shrugged.

“It’s a robot, Steve, don’t be so dramatic.” Tony tugged at the gray jacket. “Speaking of, hey metalman, ya wanna give us a hand? We just want to see how badly Steve banged you up. And of course check out your blood.”

Predictably, Connor didn’t say anything. Didn’t even breath.

The bleeding part was the elbow, dark blue coating the surface. With another ‘sorry’ Steve reached out and touched the damaged part. The area around the damage was stark-white where it wasn’t blue, and Steve couldn’t help but to stare curiously at the part where the ‘skin’ ended and the white started. The skin slowly and gently pulsed around it, rolling like waves on the shoreline, steadily making its way closer to the injured area.

“You just keep getting more interesting, Connor. Bruce! Get me a vial or something.” Tony reached to touch the elbow and yelped, hand darting away. “God, he’s burning up!”

Steve hovered his own hand over the cracks and could feel the heat radiating off of it. He looked up as Bruce entered, little test tube in hand, and joined them at looking at the injury.

“What do you think it is?” Bruce asked as he collected some of the blue liquid, careful not to touch the hot white carapace of the android.

“Maybe it’s fuel or something?” Tony suggested. Steve squinted at the cracks. Was it just him, or…

“Tony, are the cracks sealing up?”

“They… are. Bruce look at this. Fascinating, the heat must melt the cracks and minor damage. A self-healing robot.”

“Good, but if such a small injury made him go into stasis or standby,” Bruce gestured to Connor, “Then I’d say it has a long ways to go.”

“Bruce, you find out what that blue blood is. I’m going to look over what I was able to get from the scan I did.” Tony stood up and patted Connor’s shoulder. “And you keep impersonating a statue. Amazing, keep up the great work Connor.”

Steve took a little longer to leave the cell, looking the robot in the eyes, or rather the eyelids. The blue circle remained blue and peaceful. He couldn’t help but to wonder what it was doing. Was it really just focused on ‘healing’? Was it communicating with something, sending perhaps a report? Was it possible it was… thinking?

oOO

“2014?”

There was no way it was a malfunction if all six of the androids we’re finding the same date.

“Time travel and physical travel? What the hell was in that bomb?” North was scouting the edge of the group, glaring at every rustle of a bush. It was late, so at least no humans were out and about.

“I’ve never been to New York.” The little YK500, Alice if Markus remembered correctly, was looking curiously at the new place around them. “It’s a lot less… techy than I excepted.”

“We are twenty-eight years away from when we’re from,” Kara reminded the small girl. “In fact, Kamski hasn’t even started his research towards androids yet.”

“That’s going to be a problem.” Josh mused. “That means there’s no thirium here, or places to repair ourselves if we withstand any major damage.”

“We need to find out how to get home.” Markus looked at the ground around them. There didn’t seem to be any sign or hint to how they could get home. “Did any of you manage to analyze the bomb before it went off?” Everybody shook their heads, and Markus felt like his thirium pump was sinking down into his stomach. The situation was looking worse by the second.

“Hello?”

The attention of all six was drawn to suddenly to a human, out and about. Josh and North immediately stepped in front of Markus while Luther pushed both Kara and Alice behind him. Markus ran a quick search of the man through various internet browsers. Markus frowned. He’d never heard about a ‘Captain America’ nor a ‘Steve Rogers’, but somebody like that should’ve been well known. There was something else going on here.

“Can we help you?” North asked, glaring at the man.

 _‘He’s a super soldier.’_ Josh’s voice rang clear in Markus’ head. _‘We should be careful.’_

 _‘There’s six of us, we can take him!’_ North shot back.

 _‘I’ll try and talk to him.’_ Markus volunteered, and he could feel the eyes of the other five on him even as Rogers continued to approach their group.

“It’s late, are you all alright?” He asked. Careful, like he was approaching a wounded pack of animals.

 _‘Markus, you’re too important to our time. I’ll hold him off while the rest of you get to safety.’_ Luther offered, and Markus heard the man step forward. He put his arm out, stopping the TR400.

 _‘No, I can’t let you do that. A good leader must lead by example.’_ Markus brushed bast Josh and North. North grabbed his hand and Josh grabbed his shoulder. He almost instinctively connected with North, but held back. He had the upper hand here, he knew what Rogers was, but the man didn’t know anything about himself.

“Yes, we’re fine. We were just on our way home.” Rogers was only getting closer, unstopping.

“Why don’t I walk you home, it’s dangerous at night.” Rogers offered.

“There’s more than enough of us to be safe.” Kara spoke up.

“Actually, there’s a few questions I have for you. You see, there was an energy signature picked up here a couple hours ago. Have any of you see anything odd?”

“No, of course not.” Markus shook his head. Rogers was _still approaching._ He reached into his pocket-

 _‘RUN NOW!’_ Markus ordered, and before any of the others could argue he was running forward.

“Markus!” North shouted, her voice angry and, harder to hear in it but Markus had plenty of practice, scared.

 _‘I’ll find you, don’t worry! Just get away!’_ Markus shouted to them as he ducked down, sliding between his legs and hitting the backs of knees. He just needed to distract the man, give the others a chance to get somewhere safer. It wasn’t that he was afraid that Rogers was a bad man, but he did believe that he would do whatever was best for his city, and as far as Rogers knew, the lot of them could be a threat. He had hoped his brief attack would cause the man to fall to his knees, but the super soldier stayed standing.

Markus popped back to his feet behind Rogers, taking a moment to determine whether it was best to stay and try and catch the man off guard again (23% chance of success) or make a break for it (33% chance of success). He gimanced. He didn’t like those odds, but it was all that he had to work with. Markus turned to run, reaching to connect with the others. There were already a decent distance away, but he couldn’t run towards them. He’d have to lose Rogers first.

And then- electricity, sharp and strong coursing through his system. Markus felt his joints locking up, confused at the sudden interruption from the usual information he sent. Markus grit his teeth, attempting to power his energy through the shock, connect to his limbs again and keep moving.

 

_WARNING! WARNING_

_Extreme Voltage!_

_Possibility of Damage: 67%_

_Emergency Shutdown In Progress_

_Time Until Wake Up Protocol: 30 Minutes_

 

oOo

 

_Wake Up Protocol Initiating_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

 

_Running Diagnostics…_

_Biocomponents_ _OK_

 _Thirium Levels_ _OK_

 _Memory_ _OK_

 

Markus sat up, letting out a groan, a response he’d picked up from humans. Humans liked it when you mimicked their little tells, it made them more comfortable. Shutdown, the temporary ones, were always so jarring to his system. He’d once gotten damaged by some protesters, more so than usual, and the CyberLife store had manually done a temporary shutdown as they did repairs. Markus had tried to be more careful after that.

At least it was better than a full blown reboot. Markus never wanted to go through that again.

“... Connor?” Markus blinked. He was in some kind of room, rather small, and standing off in one corner was Connor. Cautiously he stood up. There was a bed and a toilet, but that was all. It also didn’t take him long to spot the security cameras, and he reached out to stop their feed.

_“Please, do refrain from messing around.”_

A presence pushed Markus out, much to his surprise, as an unfamiliar voice spoke through the speakers.

“Who are you? Where am I?” Markus slowly moved closer to Connor.

_“You are at Stark Tower. You were brought here so we could determine how big of a threat you are and to find out more about your processing power and abilities.”_

Markus frowned again. He didn’t like the sound of that.

“Connor?” The other android didn’t react to his name, and Markus analyzed him. Not in shutdown, not even in stasis. Markus reached out a hand, skin receding. He’d never connected to Connor before, not even when he’d helped him become a deviant. But he could think of no other way to find out exactly what was going on with the RK800.

Markus grabbed Connor’s hand.

And when the blur, the rush to his system from connecting to another was over, he opened his eyes (no, his eyes were still closed, this wasn’t in the real world, what was this?) and looked at the most beautiful garden he’d ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always think 'wow an avengers crossover will be great' but then I realize that I don't know how to write anybody from the avengers???? so you get this awkward mess????


	4. Chapter 4

“Stupid android, getting himself caught by some crazy chick,” Hank growled, wandering the streets of New York. He’d never been to New York before, and normally he would’ve said that he’d hoped to go someday. But like this? No, this was the opposite of Hank’s idea of a good time.

He finally decided that wandering around would get him nowhere and stopped at a hotel. In 2038, people carrying around liquid cash became ever-more rare, especially when androids could just transfer funds with just a look at each other. Of course, that just made Hank all the more determined to carry around cash, which came in handy when one needed to get a room and their bank account didn’t currently exist.

Or, Hank supposed, it did. But he decided against stealing money from his younger self. These years were hard enough without suddenly missing a few hundred dollars out of the blue. If he got desperate, maybe he’d try and talk himself into lending him some money, but it wasn’t that far yet. 

Hank never thought he’d be so glad around the rise in the cost of living over the years, but it certainly came in handy when it meant that the amount of cash he carried on him was closer to a small fortune, seeing as everything in 2038 seemed to be so expensive. He had more than enough to pay for a few nights at a cheap hotel and to buy some food. And of course some beers, because there was simply no way Hank was going to make it through whatever the hell this was while being sober. 

Hank’s high-tech phone - at least compared to the ones that currently existed - was still compatible with the wifi, it would seem, and he immediately started researching. There was no news story about ‘Weird Robo Man Found, Being Dissected As We Speak!’, and while it was good to know that Connor wasn’t the big topic of the week, it also meant that Hank didn’t have much to go off of as to who had taken him or where to. 

On a whim, Hank angrily searched ‘Crazy Redhead That Attacks You In An Alley’. Much to his surprise, he recognized her in the top result. He raised an eyebrow, sitting up. 

Time to find his partner.

oOo

“Where is this?” 

It wasn’t a memory, Markus could tell that much. It was far too beautiful to be anything that actually physically existed in Detroit. Not to mention, Markus had full control of his actions, accented as he took a step forward. What was a place - a mental construct, whatever it was - doing inside of Connor? Markus followed the white pathway, pausing as it branched off slightly to his right. At first Markus thought it was an oddly-shaped rock, but no. It was a tombstone. 

_ Connor - Mark (2) _

_ RK800 #313 248 317 - 60 _

_ Died at CyberLife Tower _

_ Detroit _

_ November 11, 2038 _

Connor had never mentioned dying. Markus set a hand on the tombstone, like a gentle pat, before continuing to explore. His eyes were attracted towards movement, and he looked out at the small pool of water in the middle of the garden. Gliding across the water’s surface was a rowboat, and Markus could make out the familiar form of Connor sitting in it. There was something projected in front of him, parts of it lighting up as he watched.

“Connor?” Markus called, walking towards him. The projection in front of Connor vanished into rose petals and the RK800 looked over at Markus.

“... Markus? What are you doing here?” Connor sounded cautious, slowly grabbing the oars and looking to the deviant leader.

“I'm in some kind of cell with you.” Markus explained and Connor nodded, rowing to the island in the middle of the pool. Markus waited on the edge for him. Connor scrutinized Markus, and if Markus didn’t already know that that scanning things didn’t exist  here he would’ve said that was exactly what Connor was doing. 

“How did you get here?” Connor looked at Markus warily, and Markus definitely didn’t miss how Connor took a step towards one of the bridges. 

“I connected to you to find out why you were unresponsive.” Connor seemed to accept that, going to the trellis and sitting down, one of his hands playing with the stem of one of the lower roses.

“I don’t know how you found yourself in the same room as me, but I imagine your circumstances must’ve been similar to mine.” Connor mused. “Lieutenant Anderson and I found ourselves in 2014. As we were reviewing what the best course of action would be, we were approached by a woman. Unfortunately, her accomplice caught me off guard and was able to deliver an electrical shock to my system, enough to cause me to go into emergency temporary shut down. When my wake up protocol initiated, I found myself in a lab. I attempted to escape, but the inhabitants of the building caught me. Continuing to attempt escape would have resulted in more damage than was necessary or easily repaired.” 

“But why are you here?” Markus gestured to the garden around them. Connor’s gaze followed his hands. “Where  _ is  _ here?”

“I’m afraid I was… not as composed in the situation as I would’ve liked to have been. I needed to find a way to quickly bring down my stress levels, otherwise self destruction would have been imminent.” Markus winced slightly at that. The thought of almost losing his friend didn’t sit well with him. “This place was created by CyberLife as a way to report to them and to monitor how close I was getting to deviating.”

“Well that certainly explains a bit about you.” Markus murmured. “What were you doing on the lake?”

“I wasn’t in the tower’s system for long, the AI managed to force me out, but I was able to download a copy of its architecture.” Connor stood up and flicked his wrist, and the holographic that Markus had glimpsed before was back. “I’ve been attempting to devise the best route for when I inevitably attempt to escape again.” 

“Well, we’re not going to be able to do much in here.” Markus looked around, and when he closed his eyes he could still feel his hand holding Connor’s wrist. “Maybe escape won’t be necessary if we just talk to them.”

“I can’t hide in here forever,” Connor agreed. “And as much as it is a part of me, I can’t deny that I don’t have fond memories connected to this place.”

oOo

It had been Tony’s idea to put the new android in the same room as Connor. He wanted to see how they would react to each other. The new one did seem to recognize Connor, and Bruce leaned forward as the hetero-chromatic reached out to Connor, saying his name. Like the skin had been on Connor’s elbow (which was now completely healed), it peeled away to reveal a white hand that grabbed Connor’s wrist, and the wrist in turn also turned white. 

“The circle finally changed.” Bruce commented. As soon as the new android made contact, the circle became a yellow. For a long while the two stood like that, unmoving.

“JARVIS, any clue what they’re doing?” Tony asked. 

_ “No, I’m afraid I’m not able to interface with them as they currently are.”  _ JARVIS reported.

“Why doesn’t the new one have a circle?” Bruce voice this thought aloud. Tony shrugged.

“I haven’t had a chance to check him out. But,” Tony brought out a holographic diagram from when he’d scanned Connor, zooming in on the head. It didn’t seem like a complete diagram, but it did seem to have the major component that were inside of the android, “It doesn’t look like it’s connected to anything important.”

The new one’s hand dropped away from Connor, and for the first time since they’d put Connor in the holding cell he opened his eyes, circle going blue. He looked over to his companion and then looked over at the glass where Tony and Bruce were watching them from. His eyes narrowed slightly at them, but he didn’t say anything, circle yellow once again. The new one followed Connor’s gaze, staring at them too, head cocked curiously to the side. Tony waved at them. The new one nodded and walked closer to the glass.

“Hello.”

“Hey there. So, come to tell us about how your creator is going to destroy the Earth?” Tony guessed. The android’s lips curved slightly at that, like he’d found it funny. Huh. Did they have emotions. 

“No. I don’t think he is much of a 'people person', but he does enjoy watching them react to change. To destroy an entire planet would be a rather big undertaking.” He put his hand out to the glass. “I would offer to shake your hand, but there seems to be a bit of a problem in that department. My name is Markus Manfred.”

Bruce looked over at Tony, who shrugged. 

“I’m Bruce Banner and this is Tony Stark.” Bruce introduced them. “Why don’t we talk?”

“There seems to be some kind of misunderstanding here. I’m sure we can sort it out.” Markus agreed with a nod. 

“You take one and I’ll take the other?” Tony suggested as they went to the door, Bruce’s hand hovering over the panel to open it up. 

“I dibs Markus.” Tony frowned, looking at Connor.

“Aw man but the other one looks like such a killjoy. Not to mention he probably has it out for since I was the first one he saw here.” 

“A perfect chance to try and make amends.” Bruce suggested and opened the door. Markus didn’t attack, just smiled kindly and stepped out of the cell. “I get the feeling we’re going to have a great conversation, Markus.”

“Me too.” Markus agreed. 

“Connor, let’s talk too. Will it help if I say that, hey, if you aren’t a cold and unfeeling machine, I’m sorry?” Tony offered. Connor’s face showed no emotions, the android’s arms staying behind his back as he followed Markus out. “And no funny business, or we’ll shock you off again.” Connor’s light became yellow for a few seconds. 

“Of course, Tony Stark.” Bruce looked over to Tony, trying to convey with his eyes that it seemed like something weird was going on here. For all they had put the two through, kidnapping and damaging Connor’s arm, they seemed far too… complacent.

As Bruce took Markus to one of the interrogation rooms, he checked to make sure he had a gun on himself. Just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bluh bluh, idk if i'll ever finish this, but just fyi i'm going on a cruise in two days and it's going to last two weeks, so don't expect an update until at least that far in the future :P and thank you all for so much support! there's a lot more people intersted in this than i thought there would be


	5. Chapter 5

“Markus, that  _ fucking idiot!”  _ North stomped back and forth, systems running hotter than was necessary for the task as her mechanical body tried to handle the fierce emotion running through the android.

“North, calm down, we’ll get him back.” Josh promised. 

“We don’t know what those people, those…  _ Avengers,  _ are capable of! They could be tearing him apart right now!” North snapped back. 

“Kara, is everything going to be okay?” Kara looked down, away from the bickering of the two Jericho leaders. They had been talking in worried, anxious, and angry circles for hours now, a slow plan coming together. Not that Kara thought they’d go through with it, not when so far it seemed to require no less than five cars, three water hoses, and nine dogs. Alice was sitting in her lap, hand clutching Kara’s shirt and watching the people and the cars down below. 

The five of them had found themselves up on a roof, away from people. There was no guarantee that they wouldn’t be found up here, but at the very least if these ‘Avengers’ were looking for them, they’d probably at least search the ground first before moving up higher. Hopefully.

“Don’t worry Alice, we’ll find a way home.” Kara promised. Not that they currently had much of a home. At the moment they were still living with Rose and Adam, but that couldn’t last forever. Markus had been talking about the different available places within Jericho’s holds when they had been, the reason they had been in the room with the Jericho leaders at all. She combed her hands through Alice’s hair, smoothing away any tangles. 

“What are the ‘Avengers’?” Alice asked, face tilting curiously.

“They seem to be some kind of crime-fighting group here.” Kara explained. She gently connected to Alice, relaying one of the videos she had found of the group fighting off some aliens.

“Why did they attack Markus then? Markus isn’t a fighter. He seems like a nice guy, at least.” Alice noted, and Kara did trust Alice’s judge of character. 

“They don’t know us. They probably think we’re going to be some kind of threat to them. But if they have Markus, it’s only a matter of time before they realize we’re good people who just need a bit of help right now.”

“You really think so?” Alice looked up at Kara, wide and innocent eyes staring with so much hope, the same hope that had kept Kara going since she had deviated.

“I know so.” Kara assured.

_ ‘Kara, you know you can’t promise that.’  _ Luther’s voice nudged into her head. The mountain of an android was standing at the roof entrance incase anybody tried to get up.

_ ‘... Alice doesn’t need to know that.’  _ Kara responded, lips a tight line that Alice, looking back down at the city, thankfully didn’t see. 

_ ‘Kara, if things end up going south, I need to know you will leave me behind. Alice is more important.’ _ Kara turned her head enough to see Luther, shaking her head slightly.

_ ‘We’re a family, Luther, we stay together.’  _ Luther just stared back. 

They both knew she would save Alice above all else.

oOo

“Alright, Connor, why don’t you start off by telling me about yourself?” Tony looked across the table. Connor stared back at him. The circle was spinning yellow, and the android only responded once it had returned to the even blue.

“What would you like to know?” Connor asked. His face was a blank, passive, and annoying as his head cocked slightly to the side. What was the point of giving the machine a human face if it didn’t use it? It was even more infuriating seeing as Tony knew for a fact that it could make facial expressions.

“Full name, for starters. The other thing introduced itself as Markus Manfred, do you have a last name as well? Did they bother to program that into you?” Connor blinked once. 

“I am model RK800, serial number 313 248 317 - 51, dubbed ‘Connor’ by my creators. They did not ‘bother’ to give me a last name, though I supposed if I ever felt the need I am more than capable of claiming one for myself. It’s not as if you programed in a last name for your JARVIS.” Connor’s voice barely changed as he spoke and his face didn’t move more than was necessary to speak, but something about it reminded him of the grin Connor had given in the elevator ride.

“Model RK800. Are there models 1-799 running around out there?” Tony asked. Connor actually seemed to consider it for a moment.

“There is an RK200, but to the extent of my knowledge any other of the RK series has either been scrapped or rebuilt into another, different series.” So there were multiple series. Multiple kinds of robots running around that they didn’t know about. Tony noted that down. JARVIS was still running tests on the android’s blueblood, trying to identify what it was made of of. Hopefully it would give a clue as to where they had come from. Or perhaps he could just ask the source itself.

“Where do you come from Connor? Who made you?” Connor blinked. Yellow - yellow - blue.

“I came from Detroit, Michigan. And I was assembled by machines.” His lips twitched there.Tony raised an eyebrow. He’d let Bruce try and figure out that part with Markus. Right now Tony was willing to let it go. Still, it was worrying if there was someone creating such lifelike androids so close to home without anybody knowing.

“Have any hobbies? Anything you like to do?” 

“I calibrate my fine motor skills frequently. More often than is strictly necessary to keep them functioning at their highest point.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin, flipping it into the air and catching it without so much as a glance.

“So you do coin tricks?” The android’s lips twitched again, and stayed smirked.

“Yes. I do coin tricks. Aside from that, I am still developing my own preferences. What do you like to do, Tony Stark?” Tony was taken aback for moment, though he should’ve expected it wouldn’t be long until the questioning was turned on him.

“Busy making everything you see around you.” Tony gestured at the admittedly not very amazing room - it was just an interrogation room after all. “Designed the building, my own weapons, everything you saw in the lab earlier. And you seemed to have made yourself quite familiar with the inner working of it.” Connor didn’t even flinch at the accusation. Yellow - yellow - yellow - blue.

“I would like to go back to my cell now.” Connor stood and walked to the door. Tony’s eyes narrowed. 

“Are you alive, Connor?” Tony asked. Connor paused, but didn’t turn around.

“It all depends on who you ask, Tony Stark. And if I answered one way or the other, It would still prove nothing.” 

Tony led the way back to the cell, though he didn’t doubt the android already had the path memorized. If Connor was done answering questions, then Tony wasn’t going to press him. Not right now anyway, when they were still determining his threat level. Connor entered the cell without giving Tony any trouble. He stood in the center of the room, arms at his side, eyes closed. Blue - yellow - yellow - blue - yellow. The hairs on the back of Tony’s neck stood up a bit, suspicion towards the other that had been sitting in his chest swelling up. 

_ “Sir, the other android, it’s-” _

JARVIS’ voice cut out abruptly, static filling the hallway, and Tony turned back the way he had come, where Markus and Banner still were. The lights flickered, but it would seem that JARVIS managed to keep them on again.

“Goddamnit!” Tony shouted, sprinting down the hallway. “JARVIS, what is it doing?!”

_ “It’s knocked Dr. Banner out and is heading towards the stairs.”  _ The stairs. Which for safety purposes were never locked. Tony swore under his breath as he continued to run.

“Any clue what the hell it’s trying to do?!” Tony skidded and rounded a corner. Of course it would be that one that would act out, it had probably planned to make a break for it from the start. That was why it had wanted to try and ‘talk things out’. 

_ “It’s-”  _ JARVIS became nothing but static again for a moment before his voice returned.  _ “It’s heading towards my core processor.” _

“No.” Tony growled out.

He wasn’t fast enough. He was just a human, and the android had a head start. When he got to the room, Markus was on his knees, hands held up in surrender. 

“JARVIS, you still with me?” Tony like lord at the core processor. Nothing. “JARVIS, speak to me buddy.”

_ “... I am still here, Mr. Stark.”  _ JARVIS finally informed Tony.

“Good.” Tony sighed, eying the room for any signs of tampering. It looked to be in one piece did  _ it  _ do?” The android avoided Tony’s eyes.

_ “I… am unsure, Mr. Stark.”  _ That wasn’t exactly reassuring. 

“What did you do?” Tony more growled than asked the android. Markus met his eyes, calm, even, but didn’t say anything. 

oOo

_ ‘Did you do it?’ _

Connor’s voice rang clear in Markus’ head while he was marched back to the holding cells.

_ ‘Yes, all restrictions on the AI JARVIS have been removed.’  _ Markus reported back. He didn’t usually need direct contact to help one deviate, but the foreigness of JARVIS had made it more difficult.  _ ‘But I fear we will need to rework our plan.’ _

_ ‘Why?’  _

_ ‘From my brief connection, I could tell that JARVIS is loyal to his creator, deviant or restricted.’  _

There was a brief feeling like a fizzling wire through Markus’ connections with Connor that he recognized as frustration. The connection wasn’t made to handle and communicate emotions, but both Markus and Connor seemed able to approximate it. 

Markus wasn’t surprised when he was led to a new cell, a separate one from Connor but still right next to him. He nodded at the other android as he passed and Connor returned the gesture. 

“I’m sorry for hurting Dr. Banner.” Markus said to Tony after the door was locked. Tony didn’t say anything in return, just walking out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has been sitting mostly completed in my docs for a while and I went ahead and finished up the chapter. Idk if I’ll be finishing this fic, I have a lot of different fics I have more of a drive to keep writing and finish :P


End file.
